Namikaze, Naruto The Prince of Seireitei
by Seishinryuu
Summary: Naruto Bleach Xover AU. Kyuubiless Naruto Tenrai Namikaze is a new ANBU, and when the mission goes astray he ends up talking to a man with a flowery haori and a straw hat, and Who is Naruto's Mother? Naru/? HET pairing.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is almost completely AU, as Minato Namikaze (Fourth Hokage) is alive, and Kushina Uzumaki is NOT Naruto's mother, and isn't in the story at all. So who is Naruto's mother? Hint: Naruto is a Shinketsu, and Minato isn't a Shinigami. This story will constantly be revised, and edited, so the story could be completely different every time I post another chapter.- READ

Naruto; the Prince of Soul Society

_Naruto; the Koushaku no Seireitei_

* * *

No one could ever tell how hard it was to put on ANBU armor just from looking at it. The chest plate was a pain in the ass, but he didn't really mind. It was a bit bland, but looked pretty intimidating, so he put up with it. He rubbed the necklace on his neck, given to him by Tsunade herself; the necklace worn once by the Shodai Hokage, founder of the village, and Tsunade's grandfather. The figure sighed, put on his Wolf mask, and left the locker-room, and toward his team, a mission was waiting.

"Urufu-chan! You ready for your first mission or what?" Urufu smirked, until one of them punched him on the arm, "Hey cut that out! I just got the ANBU tattoo yesterday! It hurts!" So it was finally time for him to spread his wings.

* * *

The five figures blurred, dashing from tree to tree. They traveled for half a day at full speed, and by the break of dawn the surrounded the camp. They closed in on their targets, everything seemed according to plan. They split up and melted into the night, despite their semi bright clothes, their masks covering their face. Urufu brought out a pack of paper tags, with a seal on each one; they were explosive tags, each capable of destroying a table. Urufu charged some chakra into each and stuck it on the side of the tents.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Urufu turned his head, 'Fuck'; Nezumi had been seen, and now their plan was ruined. He quickly made a seal, and the explosive tags exploded, the explosion took four tents and twenty people with it.

It was a simple assassination mission, B- rank, nothing that was supposed to have trouble, at least for a group of ANBU. Wipe out a small group of C-rank missing-nins planning to join an enemy country, and get back. But the report never mentioned that the ninjas included A-rank ninjas. No one in their group had noticed them until it was too late.

He brought out his ninjato as the horde of enemy ninjas grew, and his blade sang as he lobbed a head off, the blood landed on his mask. Urufu's kills were made to be efficient, as his kenjutsu skill was the best on the team. He stepped on a person who had been knocked down, and beheaded him quickly, there was no time for hesitation here; every ANBU knew the odds, every mission they were sent on had high mortality rate, and this mission was a prime example.

Naruto Tenrai Namikaze, Prince, they called him, genius they called him, and they had a good reason to; graduating from the Shinobi Academy at the age of eight, and the son of their current Hokage, Naruto had climbed through the ranks quickly, and at the present time was on his first ANBU mission at the ripe age of 11. Naruto had never known his mother, and his father never spoke of her, other than that she had disappeared when he was one.

Genius or not being overwhelmed 15 to 1 was pretty bad odds, considering all their opponents were about their level. Their team was dubbed team Kyuushuu, the ANBU assault squad. Made up of five people; Neko, Nezumi, Kame, Tokage, and Naruto, who was dubbed Urufu-chan, as he was a foot shorter than everyone else.

Naruto was holding off eight of them when a yelp of pain was heard. Neko, and Kame were bleeding, and Kame had lost an arm. Nezumi and Tokage were still fighting, though their movements were incredibly stressed, "Fuck," Naruto kicked the next man in the face. By this time Naruto was alone; his entire team was dead, as Neko and Tokage had their heads decapitated, and Nezumi and Kame were in their own pools of blood.

Naruto looked around and calculated, forty missing-nins, ranging from C-rank to A-rank, chances of escape, nearly none, but he could complete the mission. There was no choice, 'forgive me, father,' Naruto leaped up, twenty feet off the ground and did fourteen blurred handseals; "FUTON: KAMIKAZE YOROZU NO YAIBA!"

He pumped all of his chakra into this technique; this was his technique, his pride and joy, as his father's rasengan or hiraishin been precious to his father, so this was to Naruto. This was his first and only kinjutsu he made; as the damage to the surrounding area and the user was godly. Blue and white winds swirled around and formed a ball around his body, then exploded outward, dicing all of the people at the camp, the attack slicing them, ten thousand blades of wind cut though each one of their bodies.

Inside the dome the light brightened, and Naruto's mind drifted, flashbacks of his life played out in fast forward, just yesterday Ino had been hitting on him, just hours ago his father had given him a kiss on the forehead for good luck. Naruto smiled, and thrust his arms outward.

The attack grew, and filled a half mile radius, covering the entire half mile in a blue and white dome of spiraling wind. Naruto endured the pain; each blade occasionally grazed his body, through his mask, ANBU armor, and gloves, and through his skin. Every inch of his body spewed blood, and as the winds died down, he dropped unceremoniously onto the ground, in a huge crater, full of enemy blood and gore. His breathing slowed, and he hacked up some blood, a smile adorned his face underneath his mask as his world turned black.

* * *

"What the fuck?" He expected a huge pale bony guy with a scythe, or a ten foot dagger or something, but not this, why the fuck was there a chain connected to his chest? "Hey there!" He spun around, to see a man wearing a pink flowery haori over a white one. The man had two swords and Naruto could already see the quality of the swords, well enough for any ninja or samurai to kill for, without a thought. The man had a straw hat over wavy dark hair, and had a cheesy smile directed at him, the man continued,

"My name is Shunsui Kyuoraku, and you're dead. Congratulations!" 'Is this guy for real?'

The two saw a group of people now standing over the remnants of the battle, Naruto recognized his father from the rest of the crowd instantly, and saw that his father, the Yondaime Hokage, strongest known ninja of all of the Elemental Countries, was sobbing. He almost broke down himself; he had never seen him break down before.

"Well, this is the first time anyone from this place is going to soul society, good for you! Well say your goodbyes to this world, and wait for me up there; I'm supposed to bring you around."

"Wait! Wha-" Naruto was cut off when Shunsui tapped his head with the end of his sword, "Konso" Naruto faded.

Shunsui called up Senkaimon, and as the door slid open Shunsui looked over his shoulder to where the blond Hokage was weeping over his lost son and whispered, "Don't weep too much, he'll be in good hands now."

* * *

AN: This chapter or prologue might be a little confusing;

1. Kyuubi never attacked Konoha, so Naruto isn't a jinchuuriki.

2. Kushina Uzumaki doesn't exist in this story, thus Naruto isn't Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, instead is Naruto Tenrai Namikaze, Tenrai means Divine.

3. You will not see many Naruto characters in the Bleach world, since Naruto and is special.

4. Naruto is 11, and this was his first ANBU mission.

5. Futon; Kamikaze Yorozu no Yaiba- translates to Wind Style; Ten thousand Divine Wind Blades. Kamikaze in this sense wasn't supposed to be a 'Suicide Jutsu' but divine winds, though it ended up killing him anyway, think of this as a huge version of the Rasenshuriken.

6. Why is Shunsui in the Elemental Countries, he was on a mission given by Yamamoto.

Author Rants (AR)

1. I was debating whether to have Kyuubi attack Konoha eleven years later than Naruto canon, and Naruto stopping his father from doing the sealing, and doing it instead. Maybe if I ever decide to rewrite this story I'll go with that option.

2. For the pairing? It's undecided for now; I just don't know whether or not I can write a harem story, I mean how would it work?

3. If I make a mistake or a big oops, please tell me what is wrong and where the problem is.

4. If anyone knows, does anyone know a site that can translate English phrases into Japanese (Romanji)?? Please tell me, because I need it to translate for Shikai and Bankai

5. I'm probably going to switch between English and Romanji Japanese for many phrases, especially if I'm too lazy to search certain words or phrases.

Made up Jutsus:

Name;

Futon; Kamikaze Yorozu no Yaiba

_Wind Style; Ten Thousand Blades of Divine Wind_

Info; Traps the area surrounding the user with ten thousand blades of wind, invisible to the eye, your only warning is a rush of wind, and wisps of white chakra. The attack is not at the molecular level, but it is inescapable, even to the Hyuuga's kaiten, or the hiraishin no jutsu. The user sustains one-tenth the damage of anyone else in the dome. The damage varies from the amount of chakra put in, and it has been confirmed the jutsu requires a certain blood limit to perform, but the actual blood limit ability has been unconfirmed.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Um, some people in the reviews said Shikai and Bankai meant initial and final release, but the thing is I already knew that, I am trying to find a site so I can CREATE a name for Naruto's initial and final release. Sorry for the confusion, and thanks for trying, I found one myself so thanks anyway.

Chapter TTWWOO!!

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, and took in the sights; streets, shops, and homes, everything pretty normal in death, comparing it to Konoha, but the people looked at him with a curious glance, apparently people didn't usually drop in the middle of the street that often, or they were staring at his hair, 'Guess not many people have blond or silver hair- wait, nope, that's chicks got orange hair, how come they can't stare at her?'

A familiar voice shook him from his thoughts, "They aren't staring at you, you know." His head whipped around, and saw a man sitting on a flipped over basket, straw hat, long dark hair, and flowery haori and all; there sitting on a basket, and drinking Sake, was Shunsui Kyoraku. The man grinned at Naruto's confused expression,

"They are staring at me; it's not often an awesome Shinigami like me, and also a Taicho that visits Rukongai," the man stared past Naruto, and from the way the man gave him a lecherous grin similar to Jiraiya it was safe to assume he was undressing a poor woman with his eyes, "well anyway there's no time to waste, I took the liberty to enroll you in the Shinigami Academy, so we got to get going." The man leaped off the basket with amazing grace and walked past Naruto, all the while drinking his sake.

Naruto walked behind him, and asked the first question on his mind, "Okay, Shunsui-san, you're leaving out too many details, where are we, how are you Shinigami or a Shinigami?"

The straw hat wearing man grinned, "We are in Soul Society, heaven as you call it, specifically we are in Rukongai, the town of wandering spirits, and there," The man pointed in a direction in which Naruto saw some tall cliff in the distance, "is Seireitei, the court of pure souls, and where the Shinigami live. People with high amounts of Reishi or reitsu, the spirit energy of the dead, can apply to the Shinigami Academy, and train to hope that someday you might end up as cool as me!" The flowery man gave a pose to the nearest female on the road, only for the woman to run away yelling about rapists, Naruto sweatdropped and had a similar thought, 'this man reminds me too much of Jiraiya-Sama, so scary.'

Naruto spoke up, "How long does the academy last?" The man stopped, and did a thinking pose, "Hmm, I kinda forgot, it's been almost two thousand years since I've been there. I think now it is six years, but if you're like yourself, chakra manipulating ninja and all, maybe you can do it in a year or two. I mean, chakra has been found to be harder to use than reitsu, and you actually have a sword style, so your time at the academy should be fairly brief!"

The man grinned, "And when you graduate, I'll try to get you in my division, the eighth division!" Naruto's eyes widened, 'Fuck no!' Shunsui continued on, "Then you can maybe someday be my lieutenant! Lisa has been acting weird lately, and I don't know what's wrong with her. Poor girl, it's so sad, she is really cute." Naruto's eyes widened even further, the thought of paperwork and working for a lecherous two thousand year old man in the afterlife sounded worse than it could in life.

They walked more, and Naruto noticed the further they walked the place seemed nicer, if only by a little, when he voiced his question to Shunsui, the man nodded sagely, "Rukongai is divided into eighty sectors, and the lower the number, the better the living conditions, so while section one is tranquil and lawful, eighty is full of gangs, and robbery and shoplifting are minor offenses." The two walked until they came to a large complex of buildings. The buildings were built in a way to combine modern and ancient architectural designs, mixing a 'Min Nan' classical style roofs with a modern base building. They spotted a few fields as they entered the gate and gazed upon the academy.

Shunsui smiled slightly, "It's a nice sight isn't it?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "it's pretty big."

Shunsui raised his eyebrow at the building, "When I went there it was like five huts put together, that is so unfair! Anyway, we need to get you your uniform; you can't go chopping your sensei up while naked," he paused and rubbed his chin, "or can you?"

Naruto sighed, "When does the Academy start?" The other man looked stumped, "Uh, I think within another two weeks, you can stay in your room until then." Naruto glared at him, and the man cowered under the gaze, "Umm, I can give you a scroll to learn some Kido?" Naruto nodded, "Two weeks of nothing to do is too little action for me."

The man grinned, "Ahh! But I've been dead for over two thousand years! Think of all the extra time I have to do nothing!" The man was shut down by Naruto's next answer, "Well, you use all your time hitting on women, so you should never get bored anyway!"

Shunsui faked looking offended, "But what else is there to do? I have tried everything; drinking, smoking, women, making money, and countless other things. It's not like there is some sort of erotic book written about love, passion, and making paradise!" Naruto froze, and at the same, in another dimension a white haired pervert sneezed while at a funeral; which happened to be Naruto's, and sneezed right on Naruto's face. 'Why does it feel like my body is being vandalized?' Naruto shivered.

They walked into the storage room, "What size do you take, eh Naruto?" Naruto pondered on the question for a second, "Better give me a men's small." Shunsui poked around the room while Naruto thought about writing his own collection of erotic novels, after all, he needed the money, and men here should be just as perverted in life, he was brought out of his thinking when a bundle of clothes bopped him on the head.

He glanced at his new clothes; a white Shihakusho with a pair of blue circles with interacting lines in it on each side of the chest and a hakama for pants; not his style, but he could live with it.

They left the storage room, and walked across the halls until they reached Naruto's new dorm room, and he noticed there was another two rooms connected to it, and the room on the left had a sign that read, 'Namikaze, Naruto Tenrai Year 1' the room on the right had a similar sign, 'Hitsugaya, Toshiro Year 1'

Naruto opened the door on the left, and walked into his room, it was tiny compared to the mansion he lived in during the time he was alive, but big enough to fit furniture with a twin sized bed, Naruto thought, 'I guess until I make any money this room is going to be Spartan.'

Shunsui grinned, "Good luck in the academy Naruto, and graduate soon, I might need a replacement for lieutenant soon!" The man left in a blur, which seemed oddly to resemble the Hiraishin at a small, slower degree to Naruto.

'Well, time to get started,' he went over to the desk, and put away the Kido scroll Shunsui had left. He took out some paper and started to write, '_The man stumbled into the room, followed by the woman, "Well? Don't tell me you're backing out now? Come on!" The man fumbled with his zipper and-' _

* * *

Two weeks went by quickly, and Naruto opted to write more for his future erotic novel, or read out of the Kido scroll, which actually had no techniques on it, only how to access the reitsu; which was by imagining diving into a black circle. In those two weeks Naruto had experimented with his reitsu, and found it was extremely similar to chakra. He could already get the air walking technique down mentioned on the scroll; all you had to do was channel your reitsu to make enough friction to walk on the air, and he was now trying to use reitsu to stick to objects, namely the walls, and only having some partial successes.

The day before the academy started, Naruto's Dorm mate arrived; Hitsugaya Toshiro, spiky white hair, green eyes, and shorter than Naruto by easily half a foot. Naruto had been writing the eighth chapter when he had an urge to take a bathroom break. He walked outside only to see a white haired boy eating what seemed to be thirty watermelons. Naruto realized this must have been his dorm mate.

"Yo!" the boy turned around, "Hmm," Naruto who was now curious asked, "Aren't you a too young to be here?" The green eyed boy now glared at Naruto, "What did you say?" Naruto blinked, unfazed, "I said aren't you-" the boy spit out his watermelon seeds like a machinegun at Naruto and shouted, "I fucking know what you said!" Naruto tilted his head and asked curiously, "Then why did you ask?"

Hitsugaya banged his head against the table, and Naruto finally cracked up, "Sorry it was irresistible, my name is Naruto Namikaze," the white haired boy still glared at Naruto, "Toshiro Hitsugaya, and don't call me short!" Naruto acted dumbstruck, "But I didn't call you short, I called you young!" Hitsugaya banged his head against the table again, and again, and again, and-, "Um, is that safe?" Naruto asked, while sweat dropping.

* * *

AN: And that's chapter two! For those of you that noticed, Naruto has silver hair, and yes it comes from his unknown mother. Hmm, I just noticed I haven't described what Naruto looks like at all, so I guess you just have to wait. As for what time period they are at? Well, Urahara and Yoruichi are still captains, and Renji Abarai, Izuru Kira, and Momo Hinamori have all started the academy already, I haven't decided which year they are at, but you can bet it's over their third year. I was going to write more, but I decided to stop there, from the next chapter on the length of each chapter should be longer, by a thousand words or so, also there is now a poll on my page for pairings, and for those perverts (myself included) there is a harem option, so start voting, un!

If

You

Don't

Review

I

Will

Make

A

Pink

Haired

Banshee

Bitch

Stomp

On

Your

Balls (Or chest if you're a girl)

You know who I am talking about

(Points to the only pink haired banshee bitch in the world)

(If you didn't guess Sakura, You are retarded!)

(If you guessed Yachiru, I hope Kenpachi castrates you!)

So, REVIEW!

It feels so weird to beg for reviews! (Cries pitifully in the corner) If someone flames me for asking for reviews I will make Sakura hide under your bed!


End file.
